Rush County, Kansas
Rush County (standard abbreviation: RH) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 3,307. The largest city and county seat is La Crosse. Law and government Rush County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.97%) is land and (or 0.03%) is water. Adjacent counties * Ellis County (north) * Russell County (northeast) * Barton County (east) * Pawnee County (south) * Ness County (west) Demographics Map of Rush County (map legend)]] As of the census of 2000, there were 3,551 people, 1,548 households, and 1,013 families residing in the county. The population density was 5 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 1,928 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.45% White, 0.31% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.17% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. 1.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,548 households out of which 26.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.10% were married couples living together, 5.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.50% were non-families. 31.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.80. In the county the population was spread out with 22.10% under the age of 18, 5.50% from 18 to 24, 22.90% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 25.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 94.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,268, and the median income for a family was $38,821. Males had a median income of $25,408 versus $20,307 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,033. About 6.70% of families and 9.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.50% of those under age 18 and 9.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * La Crosse, 1,329 (county seat) * Otis, 323 * Bison, 225 * McCracken, 205 * Rush Center, 176 * Liebenthal, 110 * Timken, 82 * Alexander, 72 Unincorporated community * Nekoma Townships Rush County is divided into twelve townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Banner || 04075 || || 191 || 1 (4) || 139 (54) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Big Timber || 06775 || || 164 || 1 (3) || 122 (47) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Center || 12125 || || 256 || 2 (5) || 139 (54) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Garfield || 25800 || || 132 || 1 (2) || 139 (54) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Hampton-Fairview || 29812 || || 304 || 1 (3) || 276 (107) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Illinois || 33750 || || 47 || 0 (1) || 125 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | La Crosse-Brookdale || 37525 || || 1,475 || 7 (17) || 218 (84) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Lone Star || 42500 || || 319 || 3 (8) || 110 (42) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Pioneer || 55950 || || 426 || 4 (10) || 108 (42) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Pleasantdale || 56325 || || 33 || 0 (1) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Union || 72350 || || 65 || 0 (1) || 141 (54) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |} Education Unified school districts * LaCrosse USD 395 * Otis-Bison USD 403 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Rush County ;Historical * History of Cities in Rush County ;Maps * Rush County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Rush County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867